


my hands are dirty and my shoes are thin

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Jimercury Week 2020&21 [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drunk flirting, Flirting, Jimercury Week 2020, M/M, Spiked drink, drugged, good rich guy jim, intoxicated, noble!jim, nothing bad happens but intoxicated jim, robin hood!freddie, thief!freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Freddie is trying to rob a noble man but he's waylaid from his mission by someone that needs helps, a very handsome, flirty, someone with a heart of gold
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, pre slash - Relationship
Series: Jimercury Week 2020&21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Jimercury Week 2020





	my hands are dirty and my shoes are thin

**Author's Note:**

> Can't remember if the prompt was actually robin hood or just criminal

Freddie was, well surprised, to say the very least. This area was suppose to be empty with the party in full swing. Who wanted want to be down there with food, music, drinking and dancing? Unless they were a shy soul for which the garden had been opened to get away from it all, or an amorous couple, in which case the residence was in the East wing. But here? No there was no 'good' reason to be here, in the Lord's study.

Freddie had shed his beautiful party clothes to reveal the stealthy catsuit he had underneath and could seen as nothing other than a burglar in the clinging, black unitard. When he realised there was someone else in the study, he had frozen, not daring to move a muscle, to breath or to speak. "I- Hel- Hello?" A voice slurs out, they are not trying to be subtle, they have not been hiding here although they do sound afraid. They sound like they well could be drunk. 

Freddie doesn't know what he sound do, should he run away and give up the whole thing as wash? Or hope that such an inebriated state, they will not remember him? Should he speak up, make his presence now and then play it off like an accident and come back in an hour? Or- But of course, Freddie choses to do as he always does, acting with such superb confidence that none by nay say him. "Oh hello, I didn't know anyone else. You're not allowed to be back here while the party is on." Maybe they're just really drunk and have ended up turned around.

The man, now visible as he sits up from the couch looks terrible, listing to the side and unable to focus his eyes, but it's more than that, of course Freddie recognizes him as the Lord himself, host of the party. "You're not him, you- I don't," the Lord, Jim Hutton, looks still rather frighten, his mussed hair and clothing only adding to the expression, but at least no longer of Freddie.

Freddie is careful not to step into the light and reveal what he is wear, blending perfectly into the shadows where he stands but he is concerned for Jim. "Why are you afraid?" But Jim looks too terrified for it to be something trivial. "Who is it you fear?" And Freddie can see how Jim clutches at the couch as he sways on the spot, so he is right then. But what on earth could frighten a Lord so. "And if you are afraid, then why are you up here? Is the Constable not amongst your guests?" 

Jim is trying is best to meet Freddie's eyes as much as he hides in the shadows, the whites of his sclera might well still be visible, the man looks pleading and near desperate, Freddie knows he can not turn away from someone so clearly in need. "I promise to do everything in my power to help you and keep you safe."

The Lord seems to believe him and Freddie sighs as he steps out of the shadow to comfort the man, sitting himself upon the couch and wrapping an arm around Jim's shoulders. "Everything in my power," Freddie assures and Jim seems to collect himself but Freddie was not prepared for what he says next.

"My drink- I do not think it was an accident. I only had three but now I can barely walk, I feel as though I cannot focus, neither my brain nor my eyes. I think some sort of poison must have been placed inside." Freddie's brow furrow, he's missing something, if the Lord suspects poison why he is not know with a doctor or some other soul that could help? Why is he locked away in the dark solitude of his study? 

Jim looks hesitantly in Freddie's direction as though he can hear his questions. "I know that if they meant to kill me it would be quick, far quicker, or slower that they might not certain it was from the party. I would wake up with only a stomach ache and within a few days I would slowly succumb. There is no need to addle me so if death is what they seek." Jim crosses the lapels of his suit, hunching over as he shivers in his jacket. "I think they plan nothing more wicked than death."

There's a lot of implications that could mean, but none of them pleasant. "I- alright then, and you think it best to ride it out where you can not be harmed in your weakened state? You're sure you will get better."

Jim nods slowly, still looking extremely woozy. "I grow- I have a big garden and I love to tend it myself. Beautiful lovely flowers, although not as beautiful as you." Freddie is of course flattered even if only the intoxication has loosed his tongue. The man looks like he wants to touch, rising his hand but looked deeply into Freddie's soul without actually lowering it to make contact. Freddie doesn't know if it is because he is too intoxicated actually care out the action, or if Jim is waiting for approval, the normal, little cues one would give someone behaving amorous lost in the haze.

Freddie delicate takes Jim's hand and lets it cup his face, Jim's hand are roughened despite being a Lord, clear it was no joke when he said he laboured in his garden. "And what is it you wish to tell me of your garden and it's flowers?"

"That I know poisons, so many poisons. What herbs or plants can distilled to harm others, they can be so dangerous. I even know how to sort mushrooms, I've only ever used that knowledge to protect myself and those I feed but I do know."

Freddie nods in understand, it makes scene that if he knows what has poisoned him that he would know how to treat it best and if he felt capable enough of giving himself the needed treatment, than the fewer people that knew the better of he might well be. 

They sit there in silence as he lets the Lord trace his face, despite the poison addling his scenes and making him a little clumsy, he is careful and delicate in his touch. Freddie wonders if this is how he treats his flowers, how he strokes their petals and almost longs to be that beauty of his garden that is worthy of such a touch. While he is well aware that Jim is clearly too intoxicated to partake in anything more, there is no harm in allowing him to continue. Not to mention it is flattering, Freddie has seen enough money and rich people to have grown indifferent to it, but he can tell by how Jim treats his guests and staff that he is a good sort, and exceedingly handsome too. 

Freddie won't mind sitting there under such gentle administrations until moment is ruined by Jim's next words, "So you're that burglar then, that's been robbing all of peerage?" Freddie is so startled he freezes, stiffening under Jim hand, as his adrenaline spikes and his heart races, when he would be much better of denying, point at Jim's unclear state of mind, although it would be an uphill battle to explain what he is doing here and what he is wearing. His fight or flight instincts are threatening to kicking in and Freddie knows he could easily escape the incapacitated man but he doesn't want to hurt Jim or leave him bereft, to say nothing of the fact that his face has already been seen. It's better to do damage control now then to live the rest of his live on the run. 

Jim is still buzz, looking soft and style crossed eyed as he fails to focus on Freddie sitting right next to him but he does notice the man become so tense. "Shh, shh," he coos softly as his hand starts to cart through Freddie's ironed flat hair. He is delicate enough to not tug but he is clumsy in trying to single out of a lock that he rubs between two fingers "It's so soft and luscious," Jim comments before his other hand finds its way into Freddie's tense shoulders, "That's why I came up here, that's why I threw this party." 

If anything Freddie grows tenser but he is unsure what out there could be for him. Jim doesn't seem to be faking his state, although that is certainly a possibility, he wonders if the careful and clever gardener knew how much to give himself to be intoxicated without damaging himself. Freddie's eyes dart towards the study's closed door, imagining officers of the law waiting for him right outside that door, easily numbering in the dozen. Unless... Freddie's criminality has never hurt anyone, always stealing from those that could afford it, but if he wants to get out of here he might have to take Jim hostage although he has no weapon on himself to do such a thing. 

"I want you to have it, I've seen what you're doing, returning the money from where hails, taking from the rich and giving to the poor," Jim sounds... genuine actually, as passionate as a preacher, sharing Jesus' message of redistributing wealth. Jim shrugs, half falling sideways, only Freddie to catching him and press him against his shoulder as the inebriated Lord continues, "Sure we need some money to uphold our soldiers and our defenses, a return for the service of order and stability we provide but everything past that, it's just greed." He sneers and looks thoroughly disgusted, Freddie doesn't think Jim is actually in a fit state to lie, let alone so competently. 

"Terrible, greedy lifestyles that are completely unnecessary and way over the top, merely crushing the people beneath them like it doesn't matter, like they don't matter," Jim continues. "*They* have no idea," interesting that Jim would not count himself amongst them, it is not 'we,' but indeed his words sound like one who has understood their place in society and structure of it all. "No idea how difficult it can be, how much people struggle and suffer to get by, surrounded by all their opulence," he practically spits the words, "And still half of the time they are miserable. If they'd only," And Jim sighs, no more steam, no more angry, only exhausted reculence. 

"When you give to others, when you spend not on yourself for trivial, materialistic, stupid things, but instead on those in need, it gives you the kind of satisfaction, happiness and joy that a thousand jewels and rivers of gold could only wish to," Jim concludes gently petting Freddie's chest in a mindless haze.

But Freddie- Well, it simply sounds too good to be true. "And that is what you are doing here?"

Jim nods slowly, as though his head is too heavy for his neck. "That's why I came up here. Took down the portrait and opened the safe," Jim says waving vaguely at where a landscape of a fish pond has been removed from the wall, lying propped up. And indeed there is an open vault that from this distance at least clearly is filled with golden and bonds. That was kind and considerate of Jim if true, even if Freddie is rather capable at finding and breaking into safes.

"But then," And Jim looks like a heartbroken child who's beloved pet has just tragically past, "Then I felt it. That I had been poison. I knew I'd last consumed something thirty minutes ago. Lightheadedness, brain fog, lingering sour taste, numbing in my extremities," his takes a hand off of Freddie long enough to show how affected his dexterity is. "Sitrus berry," he says softly and with... betrayal. If the betrayal is at the person who poisoned him or in the plants he so loves being used against him is unclear. 

Freddie has never been in a situation remotely like this before. He stands at crossroad but clearly there can only be one path. As much as he likes money, and the trapping of wealth for the power and security it can gives him, he only started this kind of deliberate, showy crime spree with one thing in mind, the helping of others. Just because Jim is blue-blooded should not spare him Freddie's kindness, especially after hearing how deserving of it he was from his servants. And after all did he not promise to do everything in his power to help?

For the first time this evening Freddie very deliberately touches Jim, caressing his round face and strokes the short hairs at the base of his neck, rubbing against the grind and causing Jim to practically purr. "I'm going to be right back love, I promise, I just need you to lie down."

Jim clings onto Freddie's wrist as he is made to lie back down on the couch at the same time that Freddie is easing Jim out of his jacket, "I- You promise? You promise you'll be back? I can- I can," Jim looks around rather frantically and Freddie is definitely not prepared for what Jim is trying to say, "I- I can offer you a bouquet of garden roses, a whole vaseful, they're far more beautiful than peonies, I've been cultivating them-"

"Shhh, it's alright, there's no need to offer me anything, I really will be back," And he presses the lightest of kiss upon his brow as Jim does as he is told. Freddie isn't exactly sure what will work best but he'll figure something out. He goes to the wall vault and closes the door, locking it, before returning the landscape where it goes, nearly putting it back upside down. If Jim was telling the truth then he will himself open it when Freddie should desire and anyways Freddie is talented enough to break into it. 

He goes to stir the embers in the study's fireplace before feeding half a log, just enough to get real flames going. Since he has decided to take up the mantle of the Phoenix he left behind a calling card so there could be no doubt that these Lords were being targeted and hunted. He burns it to ashes and once that trace of his deed is done he must decide how to deal with that last of tasks.

If he travels in his catsuit, he can blend and hid in the shadows but if they find him, they will know he is not a party guest yet the alternative is to stripe the Lord's clothing and pass it off for his own. Although their size is not really a factor for they are rather very close in height and built, there is the clear and distinct style. Freddie can see as he holds up Jim's jacket to the faint light of the renewed fire that the colors and motifs are distinct. Freddie sighs and tucks Jim under his own jacket, the man doesn't really seem to be dozing and yet he is not particularly present either.

On his soft ballet slippers, Freddie can silently step out as the suit consumes the light. He knows the manor's layout well and head to Jim's rooms. He takes paths that are closed to the party goers and sees only a servant on his way, they are doing nothing to be stealthy and so he easily hears them cover and can hide away in the shadows, pressing on only once they have passed him. The Lord's room have fancy double doors of which Freddie was not going to touch, going instead through the servant's door but they sit open just a crack.

Curious, he quietly steps forward to peer inside. There's a man briskly looking around, looking for something rather large as he does not concern himself with drawers. If Freddie had to guess he'd say this was the poisoner. He waits until he's seen his face clearly, round and small, with brown features and a smooth nose before retreating a little. Nothing like a cat to scare a rat, Freddie knocks gently but loudly on the servant's door, "Your Lordship?" A servant was never been as uncourteous as to enter unannounced into their lord's chambers. And so the man flees the room and Freddie is free to raid Jim's closet for something to blend him into the party crowd. 

He's not sure that no one will recognize these as the Lord's clothing but with how amorous an intoxicated Jim is behaving, Freddie is sure they will find some way of explaining it. He even finds a pair of shoes that fit. Stowing his catsuit and ballet slippers in the nightstand he returns to Jim, walking with hopefully enough purpose that no staff might see his unstealthy approach and tell him that his wing is out of bounce of a party guest. 

He returns to find Jim just where he felt him, snoozing lightly on the couch. He wakes up when he hears the solid tapping of shoes. Jim stirs and rubs at his eyes looking, yawning, "I don't imagine you've seen an extremely handsome man around?"

Freddie is pretty certain that is in reference to him but he chooses to politely side step it as he is sure to not far better when so intoxicated. "Are you feeling better Jim?" 

Jim opens his eyes and gasp, half getting up before swaying on the the spot. Freddie catches him and Jim wobbles in his grip before finding his footing, "While I am starting to feel much better, I am not yet well again. It's good to see you again," He looks down at Freddie's clothes but makes no comment but a small smile, "You really did come back."

"As I said I would," Freddie smiles back. "I also have strong reason to believe I have found your poisoner if you are ready to confront him."

"Will- Will you come with me?" 

"Of course," Freddie says as though it is easy and not something that preys upon his mind, "After all no one knows my face, so what's the risk?"

Jim quirks him lips, "Really? You strike me as someone that prefers to live with a little bit of risk in their life."

"Hard to deny that," Freddie says mock innocently as he gently places Jim's hand at the crook of his elbow.

"I don't imagine there is any way I could have your name?"

"Mmmm, perhaps if you bribe me with flowers again," It's clear that Jim is having a foggy time remembering that memory, "I've hear you're garden roses are magnificent, better even that peonies." 

Jim understands and half-laughs as he blushes. "I'll see what I can do."

"I have heard the Lord of this estate is very nice, I'm sure something can be arranged," Freddie continues to tease, anything to help Jim's mind stya off of the potential danger they approach with each step.

"Is that what you've heard, is it?"

"Very nice indeed, why as I recall, he said I was handsome," Freddie tutted as he tilted his chin up as though peacocking.

"Sounds about right," Jim appears, the sobriety has really returned to his gaze as he shy darts looks at Freddie and the thief believes they could really have something past this intoxicated evening.


End file.
